The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a fastening system, more in particular a fastening system comprising two individual profiles, hereafter also referred to as ‘profile parts’, by which a releasable connection may be made by mutually connecting the profile parts in a clamping manner.
Such fastening systems are known and are used for various purposes.
By pressing the two profile halves into each other, the ribs clamp in the clamping holes provided therefore on the other profile part and a safe connection is created that is releasable if the material is sufficiently elastic. Such a fastening system may be built from two identically shaped (symmetrical) profile parts or two differently shaped profile parts that are usually named male part and female part, depending on the shape of the respective profile part. The profile with a bulge is usually named the ‘male’ and the profile with a cavity is usually named the ‘female’. In profiles that are identical in shape, the naming as male and female is interchangeable.
Where in this document “profile part” is written, either male profile or female profile is referred to.
Fastening systems such as these are used for fastening, or more in particular, for the releasable closing of bags. A very well-known fastening is the “Minigrip” fastening which is applied in reclosable plastic bags, the so-called grip bags. Patent document US 2012014622 shows an embodiment of a Minigrip reclosable plastic bag. The original Minigrip reclosable plastic bag profile, which is the basis for the fastener of said bag, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,286. Various variants to this profile are known.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,285A discloses a packaging with a pressure closing, provided with elongated gripping profiles. U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,474B2 also discloses a system comprising elongated profile parts that grip into each other for obtaining a closing connection.
These known closings have the problem that the mutual positioning of two elongated profile parts in the longitudinal direction of the profile, is troublesome. A fastening system having two profile parts may for example be used for connecting a holder, provided with the one profile part, to a carrier, provided with the other profile part of the fastening system. The disclosure aims in particular at the mounting of several holders (for example plastic bags or boxes) to a surface that functions as a carrier, and wherein it is important to fasten the bags or boxes at a specific distance from each other (next to or below each other) on the carrier. With an elongated profile having a standard shape, this is difficult.